The Good Thing That Hurts
by MaxRide16
Summary: Valkyrie and her sister, Meridian, have just moved into Haddonfield. What happens when Valkyrie falls for someone she never saw coming? MichaelXOC WARNING: Language, and mature content in future chapters.
1. Angel of Death

I stared out the window as trees, and houses passed me by. The trees were already turning their different beautiful shades of yellow, orange, and red. Ornaments of pumpkins, fake ghosts, skeletons, and other items hung from trees or around doors.

Haddonfield, Illinois. A sad little town with a bad reputation.

I looked over to see my twin and sister, Meridian, sleeping beside me. Yes, she was my twin. But we were fraternal twins, so we looked nothing alike. Meridian had long, beautiful, brown hair that rolled in thick waves almost all the way down her back. And chocolate brown eyes to match.

I, on the other hand, looked entirely different. My hair was a dirty blonde color, but had the waves just like Meridian possessed. And my eyes? I had no idea _what _color they were. Sometimes the could be a storm cloud grey, sea green, ice-blue, even yellow! Or heck, even all of them in one! It was interesting to look at, but creepy all the same.

"Wake up, girls, we're almost there," Mr. Peters said, turning on a street.

I frowned before gently shaking Meridian's shoulder. "Meridian, wake up." I said softly. Her nose scrunched up and she peeked an eye open at me.

"Are we there yet?" She grumbled.

I smiled. "Not yet, bud."

She let out a frustrated sigh before groaning as she straightened up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She was glaring at Mr. Peter's head with such intensity that I thought she might actually burn lazer's through his head.

"Ah, Meridian, you're awake. Did you have a nice nap?" Mr. Peters asked in a sickening sweet voice. I hated this man.

"It was just _wonderful,_" Meridian retorted sarcastically.

I saw Mr. Peters grip on the steering wheel tighten, but he said nothing. We had known Mr. Peters for years. He was always dragging us from home to home, trying to get us adopted. But to no avail. Who would want to adopt two teenagers? Besides, Meridian and I are turning 18 in December, so why on earth should he try so hard to find us homes?

The man's a retard, that's what.

Mr. Peters made another turn, and I saw a sign saying the name on the road.

_Lampkin Lane. _

That's when I saw it. I wish I hadn't but I did. It was an old house. Abandoned, by the looks of it. The paint was chipping away, the windows were boarded up, and lawn was overgrown. The kind of place you'd never want to visit.

A cold chill ran up my spine. That place… It gave me a bad feeling… I saw a flash of white out of the corner of my eye in one of the windows, but when I looked to see what it was, there was nothing there. Only when the house was completely out of sight was I able to relax and forget about it completely.

"Here we are," Mr. Peters said pleasantly while pulling the old Ford Bentley into the driveway.

It was a pretty house, and it looked like a decent place to stay until we were finally booted out and forced to stay somewhere else where we weren't wanted.

A woman we black hair walked out of the house we a smile on her face, soon followed by a man with dark brown hair.

Meridian and I got out of the car, and the annoying man he is, Mr. Peters immediately started running his mouth.

"Mister and Misses Anderson!" He cried, holding out his hand and eagerly shaking the Andersons hands. "It's such a pleasure to meet you both!"

Meridian and I looked at each other.

"He's suck a _dork,_" I whispered.

"Your telling _me _this, deary?" Meridian whispered back with a grin. We both giggled.

"The feeling is mutual." Mr. Anderson replied kindly, while wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulder. The looked like a really cute couple.

"Allow me to introduce you to the girls," Mr. Peters said, forcing a smile as he did so. He walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder. I held down the urge to shudder.

"This young lady right here is Valkyrie. And the brown-headed girl is Meridian."

Mrs. Anderson walked over to us with a bright smile. I noticed that she was very pale, and looked really fragile. And not to mention she was very pretty.

"Hello, girls. I'm Mrs. Anderson, but you can call me Molly," Molly said sweetly.

"Hiya," Meridian said; I simply nodded.

"Molly and I are very happy to have you in our home. I think our son Tom would like the company," Mr. Anderson spoke. "By the way, my name is Davon."

Eager to get back in the conversation, Mr. Peters interrupted. "- I believe you both have some paperwork to sign before I leave."

"Oh yes, I'm sorry. Please come in!"

So we all quickly shuffled to get inside the house. Meridian and I hovered close to each other, observing each and every detail. It was a routine we did in every house we got put with. I would observe where everything was, and she would think of ways to get out of the house in case violence broke out.

But so far, I had liked it. The walls were painted a yellow color, scented candles filled each room, giving off a ginger smell.

All the furniture and everything looked really nice. I decided I liked this place, and the Andersons, so I relaxed.

While the Andersons and Mr. Peters walked off into the kitchen to discuss some things, we went to the living room and sat down. The couches felt amazing, allowing me to sink into them. And it was warm in here, unlike the freezing October air outside.

"So," Meridian said, "what do you think, Val?"

"I like it," I mused. "I like it a lot, to be honest. Better than most places we're dumped at. And Molly and Davon seem really nice. I could get use to a place like this!"

That's when Mr. Peters, along with Molly and Davon, entered the room.

"Well, that settles things, then!" Mr. Peters boomed. "Thank you, Mister and Misses Anderson, for taking these two lovely girls into your home."

"Of course, it's our pleasure. I've always wanted daughters anyway," Molly giggled.

"Ah, the love of a parent. Beautiful thing it is, simply beautiful. Now, sadly, I have to go." Mr. Peters sighed. "You wouldn't mind if I could have a moment with the girls, do you? We have history together."

"Alright, it's fine. Molly and I will give you a minute." Davon gently grabbed his wife's hand and they walked out of the room, and Meridian and I tensed. Once they were out of sight, Mr. Peters smile faded and he glared at us with silent rage.

"Listen, you two," he hissed venomously, "you two better not screw things up again. I swear upon the bible that if you do- I'll make your lives miserable. _Understand?_ I'll be back in a week, and if you've caused these people any trouble… Well, let's just say you won't like what happens."

Meridian growled, and it used every ounce of will-power not to punch him. But I did get to my feet and glare at him with all the hate I could muster. "You have no right to threaten me and my sister." Meridian also got to her feet, her brown eyes turning a black with anger.

Mr. Peters merely smiled.

"So what you like, girls, but what I say is the truth."

Meridian opened her mouth, probably to cuss like a sailor to Mr. Peters, but only fell silent when Molly and Davon walked back into the room.

"So, goodbye, girls! I hope you both like it here. Goodbye, Mister and Misses Anderson."

And with that Mr. Peters left.

* * *

><p>I liked the Anderson house. And I loved Davon and Molly. So far, they had been really nice to us. Molly had taken us up stairs and showed us our room, and it was beautiful! The walls were painted a dark lavender color, along having other colors of purple and blues and greens.<p>

And for dinner, Molly had decided to call Dominos for a few pizza's, since she thought we'd like it better. I liked Davon, too. He was kind, but strict. Like a father should be.

Molly had order three large pepperoni pizza's, and after six slices I was already full. We talked a little more before Davon said, "You know, I heard there was a party a few blocks from here. It's only eight, so if you want, you girls can go out as _long _as your back by eleven."

"Really?" Meridian asked while arching an eyebrow.

"Really. Besides, it's October. Halloween is just three weeks away. All teens want to wander around at night." Davon laughed with a wink.

"Why, thank you, kind sir!" I cheered. "And by the way, Molly, THANK you for getting Dominos. You're the bomb dot com." I then turned to Meridian. "Meri, dear, should we go out tonight?"

Meridian gave me a mischievous grin while answering, "Oh heck yes."

It was cold outside, and the wind wasn't really helping. But on the bright side, the moon was out. I loved the moon… It put me at peace of mind. It had for as long as I could remember. Meridian was talking about tomorrow, and how we could scary little kids; then steal the candy they leave behind when they run away screaming their heads off.

But all thought left my head when I saw it. The house we had passed earlier that day. I felt my blood run cold, and I stared intently at the house.

"Val? Hey, Val! You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Meridian cackled.

"Y-y… Yeah… But… Doesn't that house look weird to you?"

Meridian looked over at the building, then frowned. "I guess…. It is kind of creepy, now that I think about it."

"Let's scadaddle. I don't like that place all to much." I said, rubbing my arms.

As we began to walk away, I saw another flash of white from one of the windows out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head to look, but yet again, I saw nothing.

Like Davon had said, there was a party a few blocks down. A few teens were entering and leaving the house, laughing and giggling. Even outside, I could hear the music perfectly. Meridian and I had heard it a little ways down the road, actually.

"Well, here we go," I sighed as Meridian and I walked up the front steps.

Inside, the music was loud, and there were a lot of teenagers dancing and laughing. Some were even dressed up, but it wasn't Halloween tonight. Meridian and I had found a couch to sit on for a few minutes. We didn't really know anyone here, so it was kind of awkward.

A few minutes later, really handsome looking guy around 18 walked up to us. His hair had been dyed an electric blue, and his smile was a bit corny, but sexy all the same. "Hey," He grunted.

"Hey," Meridian replied.

"I haven't see you around here before. New in town?"

"Mhm. My name Meridian, and this is my sister Valkyrie."

I smiled and nodded. "Hi."

"Nice to meet ya. The name's Gabriel. Wanna dance?" He asked, leaning down to put his face in Meridian's. I saw Meridian's cheeks turn crimson.

"I-I'd love to."

Well THIS is a sign of the Apocalypse. Meridian stammering in front of a guy? Pft, hell yes it's the Zombie Apocalypse. Now, get plenty of food and water. And keep a shovel nearby, in case a zombie tries to eat you.

It wasn't five minutes later another boy walked up to me. He had black hair the went half-way down his back, pale skin, and emerald green eyes. He wore all black and combat boots, and I shivered. He sat down beside me and smile.

"Hi," He said.

"Hi.." I replied, giving a small smile.

He held out his hand and I shook it. "My name's Alex. Yours?"

"Valkyrie."

I swear, I was using all of my will-power not to blush. This guy was definitely cute. Pull yourself together!

"Valkyrie," Alex said, getting use to the name. "I like it. I like it a lot. It suits you."

"Thanks." I looked away casually, so he wouldn't notice the blush that was now forming on my cheeks.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked kindly, giving me a handsome smile. I couldn't resist it anymore, so I gave in. "Sure."

He took my hand in his, and lead me out into the dance floor. The song that was playing was, "United State Of Pop". I had heard it many times, and I liked it. I saw Meridian dancing with that Gabriel guy, and she was smiling and laughing.

After awhile, I grew a lot more comfortable with Alex. The next song that played, was "Gotta Be Somebody" by Nickelback.

Alex the wrapped his arms around my waist, then looked at me with green as if asking me, "Is this okay?" I nodded, and he relaxed. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck, as we started to sway to the music. Several other couples were doing the same.

I could smell the sweet smell of Alex's skin, and his warm breath on my face.

"Hey, Valkyrie," Alex whispered softly. I looked up at him to see a small smirk on his face. "Yeah, Alex?"

"I was wondering… Would you like to hang out sometimes? I'd be happy to show you around town. If that's okay with you, I mean."

Feeling butterflies flutter around in my stomach, and a smile spreading across my lips, I replied, "Yes. I'd like that a lot."

Alex smiled before leaning his head against mine, and the song began to end.

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there…._

We danced a little while longer, and I pretended to be in a fairy tale. But I was tired now, and I wanted to go home.

"Alex?" I asked, blinking tiredly.

"Mhm? What is it, Val?"

"What time is it? I'm getting tired…"

Alex checked his watch. "It's ten thirty." He said before wrapping his arms around my waist. "Why? Have somewhere to be?" He purred.

"I have to get home.. I'll see you around okay?"

"That's fine with me," Alex said. "But, do you want me to walk you home? I don't want the Boogeyman to get you on your way home." He laughed, tossing his black bangs out of his eyes.

"The Boogeyman? There's no such thing, silly." I laughed, playfully punching him in the shoulder.

"Well, around here there is. His name is Michael Myers, the famous Haddonfield murderer. He butchered his sister on Halloween, did you know that?"

I stared. "No… No, I didn't know that."

"Well, it's true. His house is just down the road, too."

My eyes widened, and I felt all blood drain from my face. That couldn't be. "That was his house? That old creepy place?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh.." I shivered. "Well, it doesn't matter. I need to go home. Goodnight, Alex."

"Are you _sure_ you don't want me to walk you home?"

"I'm sure. Thanks for being such a gentlemen. Bye."

I smiled at him before walking off into the crowd to find my sister. After a good five minutes of relentless searching, I found her and Gabriel sitting on another couch, laughing.

"Meridian!" I called. Meridian looked up from her conversation, said something to Gabriel, and made her way towards me.

"Hey, bud. What's up?"

"I'm going back to the Anderson's house. I'm tired, and I don't want to sleep all day tomorrow," I laughed.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Meridian asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Nah, I'm okay. You stay here a bit longer. I don't want to spoil your fun. Besides, that Gabriel boy seems to have a thing for ya," I laughed with a wink.

"Alright then, as long as your sure… Night, bud."

Meridian gave me a hug and I hugged back, before we parted and went our separate ways. Little did I know I would be wishing that I had asked one of them to walk home with me.

* * *

><p>It was a lonely walk home, and the wind had picked up; clouds blocked out the moon, so it was very dark except for the street lamps that lighted the sidewalk.<p>

I pulled my jacket closer to my body and shivered as a power wave of cold wind hit me hard.

Then, I saw a man. His clothes were filthy, and as I got closer I could see that he hadn't shaved in awhile and that his teeth were yellow and he smelled of cigarettes.

"Hello there, darlin'! What's a purty lil' thang like you doin' out here late at night?"

I ignored him, and was just going to walk past him and pretend I've never seen him in my life, when he grabbed my arm roughly.

"Hey," He growled, "I'm talkin' to ya! When I ask you a question, I expect ye' to answer it!"

I glared daggers at the man, before I spit in his face. With a snarl, he reared back and punched me in the jaw.

"You bitch!" He yelled.

I was knocked to the ground, then he started to pulling me into the shadows, out of sight. I began to scream and thrash around wildly, trying to get away from this mad-man.

"Let me go!" I growled. I tried to knee him in the groin, but to not avail. He had dodged, then laid another punch to my face.

That's what I felt his hands grab my breasts. My eyes widened.

Oh no… _No, no, no, no, no, NO!_

I began swinging punches, kicking, screaming, anything so anyone could hear me. To get away from his man. But no one would hear me. No one would come.

I felt tears prick my eyes, until I saw it… The face of the Angel of Death. It was a pure white face, with black holes for eyes. In it's raised arm was a large kitchen knife, raised high. I felt the world go dark, as the Angel of Death struck the blade down.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ha, this is REALLY my first time at writing something like this. Everyone has made some story with an OC about being with Michael Myers, and I couldn't STAND it anymore! I HAD to make my own! I couldn't find one I liked... Except the stories made by Little Red Hood. 8O SHE'S AMAZING! (Besides the fact that instead of stories with an OC, she makes them with Jamie and they are adorable SO YOU MUST READDDDDDDD THEMMMM!) So, what will happen? WILL VAL LIVE OR DIE? HOW IS A RAVEN LIKE A WOODEN DESK? NOBODY WILL EVER KNOW.~ **

**Disclaimer: Please, please, PLEASE don't kill me about using those songs or Dominos! I OWN NOTHING! So don't sue me. I'm a hobo. I live in a box. **

**And one more thing, I love reviews. So does Michael. If you don't review... HE WILL KILL YOU IN YO SLEEP. SO REVIEW. 8O**


	2. Tell Me Why

My head throbbed painfully, and I moaned. It was still dark out, so I assumed what happened was only a few hours ago.

But…what… What happened earlier tonight? I tried to remember, but everything was foggy… I remembered Alex… Dancing… Going home… That man…. My eyes shot open. That face…

I slowly sat up and looked around. This was _not _the Anderson's house…. It looked like a old shack. Everything was dusty and dirty, the windows were boarded, and the bed I was sitting on looked like it could use a nice cleaning.

"Where the hell am I?" I whispered, my heart beginning to pound.

I leapt from the dusty mattress and ran to the door, but when I tried to open it, the door was locked. "Damn!" I hissed.

That's when I felt it. A prickling sensation on the back of my neck. I whirled around, and I might as well have just dropped dead at what I saw. Light peeking through the boarded window cast shadows on his face, giving him a demonic look. He was a giant compared to me. I'm a good 5'7, but he looked to be about 6'10. I was a dwarf.

I opened my mouth to yell at him, demand him to let me go, but all thought left my head when I saw the blade. Gleaming with murderous glee and holding the blade firmly in hand, The Shape began to slowly stalk towards me. He was like a predatory cat, ready to pounce on it's prey.

Me.

"Please… Why are you doing this?" I whispered, backing away.

The Shape still came at me, not lowering his blade.

"Stop! Please!" I was begging now.

I felt my back press against the wall, and now I had nowhere else to run. Things weren't looking very bright for me. He was close enough to touch now. His breathing was slow and level, and his onyx colored eyes bored into mine with such intensity that I didn't doubt he was looking into my very soul.

He raised the knife high above my head, and I closed my eyes; not wanting to see the knife that would be my death. "Please! Stop!" I sobbed, tears forming in my eyes.

Never, even since I was little, been so scared.

I waited. No pain. Was I already dead? But I could still feel, so I must be alive. I dared peek open an eye to look at the man. His knife was still raised high, but The Shape had frozen. His eyes bore no emotion.

"Wait…" I began. "Why… Why did you save me? If all you were going to do is bring me here to kill me?"

I hated how weak and pathetic I sounded, but it couldn't be helped. Coolness was running down my face. So I must have looked like a total wreck- WHY am I even wondering how I look in a situation like this? Good lordy.

"You don't have to kill me, you know…" I whispered. "I'll be quiet. I'll never speak of this."

He took a step forward.

"Easy…" I said calmly, holding up my hands in a "I'm harmless" gesture.

"Look," I said, "I've never even met you. You don't know me, and I don't know you.. I've done nothing to you; nothing at all…. I…. I don't deserve this…" I spoke quietly, looking at the floor. "Just… Just let me go…. Please…." I looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. Hoping this man, this… _Monster _would show me mercy.

* * *

><p>Michael stared at the girl for a few moments. Why <em>had <em>he saved her? He didn't really know. He had seen the girl, earlier, with another girl in a car. He also had seen her walking down the street earlier. She had almost seen him those two times. _Almost. _

But he had to admit, no one else had even sensed him before. So he gave her props on almost spotting him. But the question lingered: Why hadn't he killed her when he had the opportunity? She had fainted once she had seen him emerge from the shadows. The man? Ha, not a problem. He could only open his mouth to scream before he was silenced. Forever.

He should have ended her right then and there. Using his blade to slice through her throat and send her soul plummeting into eternal darkness. But he didn't. He had pulled the girl up into his arms and carried him back to his house without anyone even seeing. Simple, really. He had laid her on one of the beds in his house. He thought for awhile, then decided he would kill her when she waked. To see that fear - that _terror_ in her eyes - as he took her life.

He had found a corner in the shadows, and stood there. And waited. After awhile, he became annoyed at the girl. He was going to kill her right then- until she moaned. Her eyes peeked open, an she cursed before jumping off the bed and scrambling toward the toward.

"Damn!" She hissed. She was trapped.

Michael could feel the corners of his mouth slightly tug upward at her despair. He enjoyed seeing her panicked, it would making killing her so much more enjoyable.

He stepped out of the shadows; and the girl froze. He watched as the blood drain from her face, and how her eyes widened with true, raw terror. She then opened her something, but stopped when I raised my knife and began my way towards her.

"Please… Why are you doing this?" The girl whispered faintly, backing away from him.

Michael would not stop. She deserved this. They _all _deserved it. A lot less innocent blood wouldn't be split if people stopped getting in his way. He hated all girls. All of them. They reminded him of _Judith. _Michael hated Judith with burning passion, and had never felt so happy when he had stabbed her, seeing her beg for her life… Seeing her _bleed. _

"Stop! Please!"

He ignored her pathetic cries. She was no different from all his other victims: why should she expect him to let her go free? She cried out several more pleas, which he ignored. She asked more questions, which he didn't care about. But one question rung in his ears and it never left.

"Wait…Why… Why did you save me? If all you were going to do is bring me here to kill me?"

And so now here he was, thinking about that question and pondering why he _hadn't _killed her. He stared at her face… Her eyes, what color were they? Blue? Grey? Green? He could not tell. Tears gently rolled down her face, and she looked at him pleadingly. Her tears looked like small diamonds from the moonlight, and for a moment he wondered why he would ever even think of harming the girl.

The girl asked another question, which made his anger flare. It was bubbling up inside him like a volcano waiting to break through the surface of the ground and unleash it's unyielding wrath. He was about to strike again, but stopped. Why was he holding back.

_Kill her, _the monster in his head screamed. But he couldn't. It was almost like an invisible force had stopped him from bringing the knife down.

"Look," The girl pleaded, "I've never even met you. You don't know me, and I don't know you.. I've done nothing to you; nothing at all…. I…. I don't deserve this…" She spoke quietly, looking at the dusty floor. "Just… Just let me go…. Please…."

For once in his life…. Michael could not kill. As much as the monster screamed at him, he could not kill her. He couldn't imagine himself even harming her. She looked from the floor back up to him. Besides at how filthy she was, he couldn't help but notice that she was… she was slightly….

_No, _Michael thought angrily. He slowly lowered his knife, then turned around to slowly walk away.

"Mi… Michael?"

He froze. He looked over his shoulder to see her watching him. She had stopped crying now, only staring at him. After he stood there a moment and she said nothing, he unlocked the door, then left with a series of locks clicking.

When he was about to walk away, he heard the sound of soft weeping behind the door.

* * *

><p>I didn't understand it…. He kidnaps me…. Goes to kill me…. Then changes his mind…..<p>

I sank to the floor and pulled my knees to my chest, and sobbed quietly; in fear he'd come back. My breathing was coming out in shaky breaths, and I was shaking.

"M-Meridian," I whimpered, then more tears spilled.

Meridian… My sister… The only family I had left. She was my best friend, and the person I could _always _go to if I needed her… But this time was different. I didn't have Meridian to go to. What would she do, when she finally found out that I was missing? Most likely, she'd go out on a rampage and question everyone in town. She wouldn't rest until I was found.

But by then, I would be dead. And she'd never find me. I will die in this house, by the hand of Michael Myers, the famous Haddonfield murderer.

_I was living with the Boogeyman._

* * *

><p><strong>OHMAIGOODNESS! O_O I HAVE GOTTEN SO MANY FAVS AND STUFF IT ISN'T EVEN FUNNY. LIKE... SERIOUSLY. I HAVEN'T SEEN THIS MUCH FAVS IN ALL THE STORIES I'VE MADE COMBINED! I am unworthy of all of your kindness ;-; And even though we only got, like, two reviews, Michael is pleased. So is I. (I know that isn't correct grammar, but whatever, it's a AN!) I'm sorry this isn't as long as the first chapter... But I PROMISE the next one will be! . Hehe 8'D I'll work on this one on my spare time. <strong>

**So, tell me, how do you like it so far? Is Michael a bit OOC or...? NICE criticism is always helpful! And also, did I mention I LOVE you all? Because, like, I do. And Meridian, deary, I love you too. YOU'LL GET THE SPOTLIGHT SOON, I PWOMISE. Now, my lovelys, I must go eat the rest of my candy. Tata!**

***DISAPPEARS IN A PUFF OF SMOKE***


	3. Song Bird

What do you _mean _you can't _find her?_" Meridian snapped, practically shaking with anger and hurt.

"We've searched everywhere, but we cannot find your sister…"

"But she _has _to be around here somewhere! Valkyrie wouldn't leave this place without me, we're to close for her to just leave me… She's here, you just aren't look hard enough!"

The police officer gave her a look of pity, but Meridian discarded it. She didn't need his or anyone's pity. This was her sister they were talking about. She knew Valkyrie, and Valkyrie knew her. Yes, they were different in some ways, but they were still twins. And unlike most, they were best friends.

They told each other everything. From about their personal lives, and the hot anime men that that worshiped. With Valkyrie gone, she felt like half of her life was missing. A part of her self.

Molly was thrown into hysterics. Crying and sobbing, she cursed herself. Saying she was a horrible person to loose Valkyrie on the first day she was here. Davon had turned into a stoic statue, and merely sat their to comfort her. But a look of regret and misery lurked in his eyes, since he was the one who even suggested the party.

She held no ill-will towards Molly or Davon. But when she came home and found out Val wasn't their… Meridian went upstairs and sat down on her new bed. She would know if Val was dead. She wouldn't be able to.. _feel _her presence. She knew Valkyrie was alive. And she would do everything humanly possible to find her.

* * *

><p>I had fallen asleep on the bed. It was a bit dusty and slightly dirty, but it was better than sleeping on the floor. It had been cold that night, and I was almost sure that I would get sick. But to myself surprise I was jim dandy.<p>

I sat up and looked around. Sighing, I leaned against the wall and stared up at the ceiling.

_So, _I thought miserably, _day one in hell._

For some odd reason, I laughed. Out of all the people IN THE WORLD- it had to be me to be capture by the famous Michael Myers. Heh, I could hear Meridian now. She would be giving me some big lecture on how stupid I am for walking home by myself, then she would apologize, hug me, and tough out the situation with.

Sadly, this isn't one of those times. And only twenty minutes and I was already bored out of my ever-loving mind. Now, if you know me well, you'd know that I can't even stand the silence for more than, oh say, 10 minutes. I was very proud of myself. 20 minutes! A whole new record- I really need to find something to entertain me.

Do any of you know any amusing games?

I thought about playing the name game. But it wasn't as fun when it was just you. Several others came to mind, but I knew none would be able t satisfy me. I was the kind who need something complex to distract my mind.

Unable to find any entertainment. I thought of a song and began to sing.

"_His little whispers.. _

_Love me, love me. _

_That's all I ask for, love me. _

_Love me. _

_He battered his tiny fists to feel something… _

_Wondered what it's like to touch, and feel something. _

_Monster… _

_How should I feel? _

_Creatures lie here, looking through the window…"_

* * *

><p>Michael listened closely to the girl. Was she… singing? He was downstairs. And even from down there, he could hear her softly singing. He could remember when he was smaller, his mother would lull him to sleep with a lullaby on occasion. That is, when she had the time.<p>

Her singing reminded him of his mother. Her voice was soft and sweet, but strong at the same time. It called to him. Like a moth to a flame. He slowly made his way up the stairs. Before entering her room, he stopped out the door. She had not heard him on the way up. He knew this because her voice did not start to go quiet. He held a slight pride in himself for being as silent as he was. Heh. The silent death.

Placing his hand on the door knob, he walked into the room and the girl fell silent.

* * *

><p>I held my breath as I saw him stand in the doorframe. I couldn't see his eyes through the eyeholes in this mask. All I saw were two dark holes. Yet I shivered, knowing he was staring me down. I stared back at him, not moving. It was just a staring contest.<p>

When I looked at his hands, I saw no knife in them. I made a mental sigh of relief, and straightened up; feeling a bit bolder now. "Yes?" I asked slowly, not allowing my eyes to leave him for even a single moment. For a moment he didn't move. Until he closed the door behind him and stared at me again. There was a rocking chair in a corner in the door, and he silently walked over and sat down in it. It was like it was meant to be there. Because shadows concealed him, except for a small ray of sunlight creeping through the headboards that went across Michael's face.

You know, if he wasn't a crazy famous serial killer and all, I might have thought that looked pretty dang cool.

I sighed. I should have known better he would talk to me. He hasn't even said a word to me yet. Hmmm… "Can you talk?" I asked innocently.

He tilted his head in a dog-like manner, the shook his head. _No._

Well, this isn't going to make things challenging at all. So, he would only be able to answer yes or no questions, or something like that… So, we seemed to have a staring contest again, and then I just finally lost interest and twiddled with my thumbs. Then I realized.. I knew his name, but he did not know why.

Don't ask my why I wanted to tell him. For some reason, I just thought it seemed appropriate that he knew what my name was. I mean, everything has a name..

"My name is Valkyrie," I spoke softly. I gave a small smile, looking down at the dirty bed. "There, we are even. You know my name and I know yours."

And so, it was quiet again. No sounds except Michael's soft breathing. I'd glance at him out of the corner of my eye, occasionally. You know, I should have been frightened he would hurt me… I slightly was, but not like I should have been. I was actually quiet comfortable, to be honest. As long as he doesn't try to slit my throat, I'm right at home with the big guy.

But then, the silence was taking over and I was becoming ultimately bored. Again.

So, I racked up the guts to ask him, "May I sing?"

For a moment, he just sat there staring at me. And I wondered what was going through that big head of his. Until gave a short nod. _Yes._

Smiling, I began to sing.

"_Do you know where your heart is? _

_Do you think you can find it? _

_Or did you trade it for something… Somewhere… Better than just to have it? _

_Do you know where your love is?_

_Do you think that you lost it? _

_You felt it so strong, but.._

_Nothing's turned out how you wanted…_

_Well bless my soul.._

_You're a lonely soul.._

'_Cause you won't let go…_

_Of anything you hold…_

_Well, all I need… Is the air I breathe…_

_And a place to rest my head…"_

When I finished, I looked at him again. His head had been tilted to the side the whole time, and I hadn't even notice. It was cute, yet maddening. And I just knew it would drive me to insanity if I lived along enough.

"Did you like that?" I asked, trying to hide my amusement.

He seemed to ponder this question for a moment.

He nodded. _Yes. _Then shook his head. _No._

I smiled. "I'll take that as both."

That's when I felt a very familiar grumbling in my stomach. Oh, great…

* * *

><p><strong>Well... This chapter SUCKS. -.-; Badly. Seriously. I am ashamed of myself as an author. I could have done 10 trillion times better than this! I wanted to make this chapter super special long and add a few things... But noooo. Writer's block had to strike and I couldn't have a flippin' idea. I guess I need to go on a 5 mile walk when I have the chance. Anyway, enough of me shaming myself.<strong>

**HOW ARE YOU, MY DARLINGS? So many of you have faved and reviewed... I'm touched. Seriously. Ya'll are the best ;-; I WANNA MARRY ONE OF YOU! 8D I'm single.~ ... Besides having a wifey and a hubby o.o; Teehee. **

**And maybe- JUST maybe, if I get enough reviewers and more readers, I'll try to hold a lil' contest... XD Which I very much think you shall all like. Now, I must go. Daddy is coming to pick me up for Thanksgiving. SO, TA TA, DEARS! Have a wonderful Thanksgiving, or whatever fun holiday you celebrate 8D**

**-Maxie-Poo**

**P.S If any of you can guess the two songs I posted, you get a special surprise. XD AND NO CHEATING. WHICH MEANS NO USING GOOGLE TO LOOK UP WHICH SONG IT IS. XD Just go on YouTube and try to guess the names. Or if you know it, just say so in a review. ;)**


	4. Safe and Sound For Now

Meridian paced in her room. Where? Where are you, Val? Her mind screamed a thousand questions. None of which seemed to be answered. The leather ties which bound her heart to her sisters were still there. She still felt whole. But the ties felt weak, thin. Time was running out.

She knew Val was somewhere. And she would find here, even if it was the last thing she did. How long had it been since her sister was last seen…? Almost two weeks? She feared for her sister. If she lost Valkyrie, lord knows what she would do.

There was a soft nock at her door, and Molly poked her head inside Meridian's room. "Hello, Meridian… A boy by the name Gabriel is here to see you."

Meridian let out a the breathe she had been holding, and gave a small smile to her foster parent. "Thanks, Molly.. Tell him to come on in." She said.

Molly just nodded her head in reply and disappeared. A minute later, Gabriel came in. After he had heard her sister had disappeared, he came by every day or so to keep her company and reassure her that everything would be alright. She became fond of his visits and enjoyed him a lot.

And he looked absolutely beautiful today.. He wore light blue-jeans and a white button-up shirt that was opened at the top; revealing a bronzed chest. His cobalt eyes searched her baby brown ones for a moment before he gave her a lop-sided grin that made her stomach do flips. He walked up to her and pulled her against his chest, stroking her hair.

"Hey, babe," He said softly. "You okay, today? Any news on ya sis?"

No matter how many hugs Gabriel gave her, she wouldn't be able to stop the bleeding in her heart from being separated so long from her sis. "I'm okay, I guess… I feel better now that you're here," She said, giving him a ghost of a smile before her face went slack. "But nothing about Valkyrie.."

Sadness flashed across his face. Gabriel had only known the girl for about two weeks now, but she had grown on him so fast. Almost as rapidly as kudzu grows in a forest, clinging to the tree's as they stretch they're leaves towards the sun.

"Don't worry, Meri, we'll get her back." Though, he knew in his heart that the chances of finding her sister were slim if not impossible.

"Thank you, Gabby, for being such a good friend to me.." Meridian replied, giving him a gentle smile. She pulled away and sat on her bed.

"Haha, anytime. Besides, you need someone to talk to- wait a minute, what did you just call me?" Gabriel demanded, raising and eyebrow. Meridian giggled. "Nothing, Hot-Shot."

"I am pretty sure you just called me 'Gabby'." Gabriel said, frowning and folding his arms across his chest.

Meridian raised an eyebrow. "So what if I did? What are you gonna do about it?"

Gabriel blinked a few times before giving a wicked smile. Meridian only had time to yelp as Gabriel tackled her onto the bed and began tickling her. She squealed in delight and tried to fend off her attacker, but her opponent was persistent and hard to get away from. Only her constant pleading made him cease his raid.

They laid on the bed together, side by side; panting and giggling as they did so. For a moment, Meridian forgot all about her pains and troubles and was only solely focused on Gabriel. But then the harsh reality hit her like a cold wave of water crashing down on her without mercy. How could she be here, cuddling with an amazingly hot guy while she could probably be kidnapped or worse.

Trying to distract her, Gabriel tried talking of different topics to take her mind off her sister. But by the look in her eyes and the way she was acting, he knew that it was impossible.

* * *

><p>Two weeks… Two weeks, I have lived in the Myers house. I have had no food, and little water. My clothes were filthy, my hair was in tangles and oily, and I was so weak from no food I thought each day I was going to die. My stomach twisted in knots of pain from hunger, and sometimes it would almost bring me to tears. I wanted death so badly. I had hoped Myers would just spare me the pain and end me.<p>

But apparently, he didn't grant that kind of mercy. I was slowly starving to death. I'd rather him stab me and end it right there and then. But no. Rather, he would rather stand in a corner and stare at me for several hours. I had no energy to even hardly talk.

So I laid there. I had little sleep the night before. But I had welcomed it happily… I had dreamed of Meridian. When we were little, and when we would crawl out of our beds and sleep beside each other as storms screamed in anger and terrified storms clawed at our windows. And we would be scared at how the Boogeyman would come get us. Oh, how innocent we were back then. When I got older I realized he wasn't real. But how wrong I was.

The sun started lower in the sky, and through the holes in boards blocking the windows, the dark blanket above me turning a deep royal blue with small silver stars to decorate it's grand design. I wanted to break free from this prison, but things were looking so dim for me.

I heard the door slowly opening, and I winced and curled into a ball on the bed. I couldn't look at him anymore. I knew no matter how much I begged, pleaded, he would ignore me. Sometimes, I got close to _believing _he was concerned to me. Because once he sat down on one end of the bed, and had stroked my hair. I had dared not move when he touched me. Only staring up into endless black pits as he would gently finger a golden lock of hair.

_Creeeak. _

Michael had shut to door, but I did not hear another noise. Another thing that disturbed me so much about this man. He was as silent as death. You would never know he was there. But I knew better. He was somewhere in the room; watching me from a dark corner. Why he came and watched me, I knew not why. He would just stare, and sometimes tilt his head curiously if I moaned or something of the sort. He started doing this after the incident I had sang to him. I guess he thought that maybe I would sing to him again. But any songs that were in my heart had withered away and died.

Glancing up, my eyes scanned the room… Until I saw that damned ghoulish face staring me down. I stared right back, until I managed to choke out, "Hello, Michael."

He just stared. As always. I closed my eyes hugged myself… Until I heard a very familiar voice outside. My shot open, and with what strength I pushed myself up and peered through an opening through the boards. My heart almost torn in two, and I stifled and sob. "_Meridian,_" I breathed.

She was walking with Gabriel and… Alex. Meridian was wearing her regular, and a white jacket that I assumed was Gabriels since he wasn't wearing one. Alex was dressed in all black, wearing a hoodie and black jeans. While Gabriel was in the normal jeans and white shirt. I sought her face. There was dark circles under her eyes, and a broken expression on her face. I could feel her sadness seeping into my very core. She was so close, yet so far. Gabriel saw the sad expression on her face then grabbed Meridian around the waist, took one of her hands in his, and began dancing with her on the sidewalk.

A look of surprise and happiness lit her face for a moment, and she laughed. Alex stopped to observe them, then gave the two a small grin before shaking his head. I almost laughed, but I couldn't find myself to do so. When Gabriel stopped twirling her, she gently pushed him away.

"Thanks, Gabby. But I really do not like to be twirled."

"Aw, come on! You know you like it," He cooed, giving a corny smile.

She rolled her at the sky, but then that saddened look returned to her. Even Alex looked a little down. Maybe… Maybe they could hear me. If I yelled and banged on the windows loud enough, they just might.

"Meridian!" I croaked, banging my fists against the boards. No response. I wasn't loud enough. So I just needed to bang harder. I did just that. "Meridian!" I sobbed, as she and the boys were walking away. "_Meridian! Please! Don't leave me!_"

A hand suddenly coiled itself around my throat, then yanked me off the bed and slammed me onto the hard wooden floor below. The hand was released, and I gasped; trying to learn to breathe again. I looked up with horror as The Shape stood above me, knife in hand. The moonlight outlining his large silhouette. _Yes, _I thought, _kill me now and end the pain. _I closed my eyes and waited. When I opened them, he just stood there, staring down at me with great intensity.

His loud breathing filled the room, as if he had just ran a marathon. Michael's frame shook with anger, and I almost decided to grovel at his feet and beg him to kill me.

"Go on," I rasped. "Kill me. Kill me now… I'm slowly dying by the day anyway. So why don't you just spare me your pity and end it!" I snapped.

No response.

I couldn't hold it back anymore. I let all my emotions pour out of me like a rover finally breaking through that dam that had held it's wrath in for far to long. Hot tears spilled from my eyes. "You bastard…. I just want to go home…. I want my sister back….. I want my life back. I miss a SHOWER. I miss a hot meal, more than anything. And I miss my bed. Just let me go or kill me one! Don't make me suffer like this!"

It must have been a pretty pathetic sight. Me on the floor, crying. But I had a freaking RIGHT to cry! You go a week or two without food, shower, ect. And come back to me and tell me your experience.

A rough hand stroked my cheek, and I felt a thumb wipe a tear away. I looked up at Michael as he studied the tear on his thumb with curiosity. He studied it as a scientist would with a new specimen they had just discovered. His head would tilt to one side to the other. Then he looked at me. And for once, I didn't see pure black holes staring back. I saw eyes. Onyx black eyes, outlined by thick black eyelashes. I let out a yelp when he scooped me up in his arms, opened the door, and walked out of the room.

My heart was running wild and furious in my chest. What was he doing? Was he finally going to kill me and end my suffering? But I could never be that lucky. I never was. I just sucked in a ragged breathe and knew that soon it would be over. No more pain. I had believed Michael to be heartless…. But as my head lay against his chest. A steady beat was under my ear.

I almost laughed, but the best I could manage at best was a small grin. Michael stopped, and lowered me to the ground. I almost fell, but I caught myself. I didn't really walk around much at my stay here at The House of Hell. He opened the front door, and a cool breeze hit my face. Fresh air has never tasted so sweet. There it was freedom. Sitting there. Right in front of me.

It was right there! I could go home! … But there was a slight problem. Turning to look at Michael, I was shocked to find him gone. Was this a joke? Was he going to stab me as soon as I turned to run? Or…. Or was he actually letting me go. Slowly and steadily, I made my way out onto the porch, looking over my shoulder to make sure I wasn't going to die. As soon as my foot hit the first step, I scrambled away from the House of Hell and began to run as fast as my legs would carry me. They felt like water, and I thought I would collapse at any given moment. I looked over my shoulder to see him watching me from the doorway as I ran.

There was no turning back now.

As I ran down the side-walk, tears of happiness and fear filled my eyes. Happiness, because I was finally free…. Fear, for my life as well as my sister and our new friends. There they were. Just ahead of me. Only about fifty yards away. I was so close.

"_MERIDIAN!_" I screamed. I was already growing tired and I had only ran a short distance. The lack of food was taking it's toll on me. Meridian whirled on her eyes and looked at me with a shocked expression. Even the boys faces had gone completely white. Meridian started walking, then jogging, before breaking out into a full sprint.

"VALKYRIE!"

The distance closed between us, and I ran into her so hard I would have fallen to the ground if Meridian hadn't wrapped her arms around me. We both sank to the ground as we held each other tightly; sobbing into each other's shoulders. I clung to her as if she was the most valuable creation in the universe, and that if I let go all would be thrown into oblivion. I couldn't breathe. Meridian's very touch, her words of comfort, soothed me; and I felt the bounds that held our connection strengthen once again.

"Val… Please, don't ever leave me here alone again…" Meridian sobbed, giving me a nice squeeze.

In a message from my heart I replied, _But all that's dead and gone and past, tonight, Meri._

I couldn't talk. I wanted to, but I couldn't. I was far to busy taking in her warmth, and her kind touch. The feeling was almost foreign now… But as the same time it had never felt so good. I let tears roll down my cheeks. There was no more holding back now. She pulled away from me a bit, and I looked into her brown eyes. There were so many emotions in them.

"We've got to get you home…" Meridian whispered, "And get you to a doctor as soon as possible."

A white hand placed itself on Meridian's shoulder. Green eyes peered into hers. "Valkyrie appears tired. And she looks rather weak… She shouldn't be walking."

Meridian sniffled and wiped the tears away from her face, and put on her tough face. "You're absolutely right, Al."

"Is it alright if I carry you?" Alex asked, looking at me with concern.

Mutely, I nodded. I pried away from Meridian, and Alex ever-so gently scooped me up into his arms. He was so warm, and it felt nice to know I was safe. I had my sister back. I was alive. I was going home. I had survived the boogeyman….. Or so I had believed.

* * *

><p>Michael watched as the two males and the other female quickly carried Valkyrie down the sidewalk. He had wanted to go kill the insolent teens, but that could come later. Much later. The girl was dying, and he simply could not allow that. The time she stayed with him, she had grown sick. Why? She had mentioned something about food every now and then… But Michael had paid no heed.<p>

He did not NEED thing such as food anymore. Resulting in him never hardly eating. But the girl had grown sickly, and he didn't want to lose her. She sparked a curious side of him. That small little boy whom was locked away into the far reaches of his very soul. The flame had went out, until he heard her sing. And in order for her to sing her lovely songs to him once more, she needed to live. But that meant sacrificing giving her up. He had thought to go find something for her to eat himself.

Michael had offered a perfectly good rat, yet she had recoiled with a disgusted look on her face and protesting. That had angered him, and he had been close to striking her down. But again something made him stop. He partially blamed her eyes. When they were set on him they seemed to look into him. Know everything about him. It made him feel naked, exposed.

Once she was healthy again, he would reclaim her as his once more. And that was a promise he silently made.

* * *

><p><strong>You may all hate me now. I know. I have not updated in 20 years... FORGIVE MAXIE ;_; Pwease? Anyway, sorry guys. I have just been working on a LOT of stories lately... And have said if I did not finish they would kill me o.e ANYWAY... I finally wrote something. AND OMFG, IT'S SHORT. One day, I am going to write a chapter 6000 words. Watch me. I. WILL. DO ITTT. I think. I hope. I pray. Anywaysss... About that song contest, since only like 2 or 3 people said anything, I'm not really gonna do anything... MAYBE. I might PM you in a day or two if I don't forget. ;D And now I must go to bed to go to prison tomorrow. (AKA School) So, my darlings, review. MICHAEL LIKES THEM. HE SAID HE WOULD KILL YEW IN YO SLEEP IF YEW DIDN'T. KAY. BYE.<strong>

**-Maxie. **


End file.
